


Ripped Fishnets and Grey Hoodies

by pensversusswords



Series: Death by Fishnets [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Swap, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Exhibitionism, Fishnets, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Sub Victor Nikiforov, mentions of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: Yuuri is incapable of not giving Viktor what he wants, even though they could very easily get caught writhing against each other like they have absolutely no control over themselves.No one comes into this part of the library this late at night, anyway. (And maybe, just maybe, Yuuri doesn'tdislikethe idea of someone catching them like this.)





	Ripped Fishnets and Grey Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> Features art by the LOVELY WONDERFUL AMAZING [MOOSE](https://twitter.com/butleronduty)! THANK YOU MOOSE!!!
> 
> Please note that **both Viktor and Yuuri are adults in this universe.**

Yuuri absolutely knows that Viktor is trying to tease him right now. 

They’re in the library for the third time in just as many days, both of them exhausted out of their minds and past ready for a break. They’re both just a few finals away from holiday break, and both of them are ready for the madness to end. Yuuri had an exam earlier that morning and now he’s back in the library with Viktor, who is looking just as rough as Yuuri feels. His normally carefully styled boyfriend is looking a lot more dishevelled than normal, almost like he managed to get halfway dressed before deciding it was too much work. Of course, like always, he still looks perfect; he’s wearing cute boots that cut just above his ankles, those signature fishnets of his, and a fairly short pink skirt. A cute ensemble that looks like what Viktor normally wears out and about. 

However, instead of a cute shirt like he would normally wear, Viktor is wearing Yuuri’s oversized, soft grey hoodie. It’s big enough that it hangs over his hands a little bit and he can burrow into it like a cocoon. He has an adorable habit of tucking his hands into the sleeves and pressing them to his mouth, as if he needs to blow on them to keep them warm. He was doing this when Yuuri walked into the library and saw him sitting there curled up in one of the armchairs in their favourite corner of the library. His heart felt so full it could burst. Exhausted as he was, Viktor lighting up with a bright smile, wearing Yuuri’s own sweater was enough to lift his spirits. Viktor has always been good at that. There’s nothing that feels better than coming into a room and feeling so wanted and loved just from the way Viktor’s face brightens when he sees Yuuri. 

At this particular moment, however, Viktor is being absolutely infuriating, but Yuuri is having a hard time being upset with him for it. 

It started out rather innocently. It could have easily been an accident when Viktor’s foot bumped against his own and lingered there, the sides of their feet just barely touching. It seemed like less of an accident when Viktor’s foot shifted after a few minutes and their ankles brushed. It was  _ definitely  _ not an accident when Viktor made a not-so-innocent sigh and let his foot drift up Yuuri’s calf a little bit. 

Yuuri knows that this means two things; firstly, Viktor is bored. Secondly, Viktor is horny, and he’s dealing with it by being an insufferable tease. 

But Viktor isn’t the only one who can play that game, Yuuri thinks. He bites back the smile that’s straining at the corners of his mouth and keeps his best stoic face on. “Babe, do you have an extra pencil?” Yuuri asks, even though he has three in his bag. “I can’t find mine.”

“Of course!” Viktor says. He reaches into his own bag and rummages around a bit until his hand returns with a pencil. 

Yuuri reaches for it, but Viktor holds it just out of reach. He gives Viktor a questioning look, his hand still raised in the air for the pencil. 

Viktor grins at him with that mischievous smile Yuuri knows and loves. “For a kiss,” he bargains. 

Yuuri snorts. “You’re ridiculous,” he says. Then, because he know it will make Viktor pout, he leans in and places a soft kiss on Viktor’s cheek instead of kissing his lips

“Pencil, please?” Yuuri requests as he pulls away. 

Sure enough, Viktor is very much pouting as he hands it over. “You’re so mean, Yuuri.” 

“You never specified what kind of kiss,” Yuuri responds, to which Viktor rolls his eyes and waves a hand. 

“The worst,” he grumbles. 

He turns back to his book then, but it only takes a few moments before he’s not-so-subtly rubbing their ankles together again and Yuuri is forcing himself to hold back a smile. 

Yuuri turns through one and a half more pages in his text book before Viktor—who has never been known for his patience—huffs loudly and flops back into his chair. 

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asks, faux-innocently. 

Viktor glares petulantly but refrains from saying anything, clearly not interested in giving up yet. He’s not going to stop until he gets Yuuri’s full attention. 

Yuuri eyes Viktor carefully when he slides out of his chair and starts walking towards the nearest bookshelf. They’re in the law section of the library (because it’s the most deserted, especially at one in the morning) and neither of them are taking anything remotely close to law, so Yuuri knows he’s not looking for a book. 

Sure enough, Viktor stops directly in Yuuri’s line of vision and, with the kind of practiced ease of a man who knows how to incapacitate a certain Katsuki Yuuri, bends over to peer at a lower shelf of books. 

Just as Viktor surely planned, bending over like that gave Yuuri a priceless view; those dark fishnets crisscrossing over the pale flesh of his thighs, his skirt riding up over his pert, perfect ass. 

Yuuri has to draw in a long, shuddering breath when both cheeks are revealed and he sees that Viktor isn’t wearing anything underneath the fishnets. He parts his legs a little bit and Yuuri can see the swell of his balls just below the V where his legs meet, and it would just a slight movement more for Yuuri to get a full view of his hole. 

“Yuuri~” Viktor calls over his shoulder, his hair sliding across his back and spilling over his shoulder as he turns to look coyly at Yuuri. “Could you help me find a book, please?”

Here’s the thing: Yuuri had been teasing in response to  _ Viktor’s  _ teasing, but he’s never been anything but utterly weak for Viktor, and he knows that Viktor has had a rough enough week already. All of his friends know him as the guy who shows up to an exam confident and collected, only for his confidence to pay off when he walks out of the exam with an A. But Yuuri knows Viktor, and he knows that that air of self assuredness doesn’t come with its fair share of self doubts. Yuuri has gotten used to the way that when Viktor gets stressed or worried he’ll be desperate for comfort, but sometimes get scared to ask because he doesn’t want to be a nuisance. He’s gotten used to Viktor’s nonverbal signals that show that he’s dying for Yuuri to wrap him up in his arms and reassure him. He’s gotten used to just how much attention Viktor  _ really  _ needs.

Viktor has been like that far too much this week, and Yuuri isn’t afraid to admit it: he’s absolutely weak when it comes to spoiling Viktor. He might tease sometimes, but in the end, he doesn’t think he’s even capable of not giving Viktor what he wants, even if that’s what he wanted. 

He doesn’t want that. At  _ all.  _

Viktor is still bending over and looking at the bookshelf with his perfect, round behind on display when Yuuri gets out of his seat and makes his way over to Viktor quietly. 

He can’t deny it; when Yuuri reaches out a hand and places it over the sliver of bare skin peeking out from underneath Viktor’s hoodie, the surprised sound that Viktor makes sends a shiver up Yuuri’s spine. 

“Yuuri, wh— _ ah!” _

Viktor cuts himself off and gasps out loud when Yuuri goes one step further and crows closer, presses his groin against the swell of Viktor’s ass. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri rolls his hips ever so slightly, letting Viktor feel the semi-hardness of his cock in his pants. “You always do this to me,” he says breathily.

Viktor seems to gather himself at that point, straightening up a bit so he can rest his forearm on the bookshelf. “Do what, Yuuri?” he asks innocently, and Yuuri can tell that he’s  _ trying  _ to sound calm, but his voice is already taking on a familiar breathy, ragged cadence. 

“Drive me insane,” Yuuri whispers, ducking his head down to kiss Viktor’s neck gently. He feels Viktor shiver slightly, and hears him exhale a shaky breath. 

“Thought you weren’t interested,” Viktor gasps as Yuuri starts rolling his hips more, now with purpose. All the soft, involuntary sounds Viktor is making—paired with the firm warmth of his ass on Yuuri’s dick—are all making Yuuri harder by the second. 

“I was teasing you,” Yuuri says matter-of-factly, with a purposeful gyration of his hips. “Just like you were teasing me.” 

Viktor lets out a breathy laugh. “You caught me!” He doesn’t sound ashamed in the slightest.

Yuuri doesn’t bother trying to hide his smile sometime; he lets it be free and buries it in the crook of Viktor’s neck. “You aren’t very subtle, baby.” 

“Guilty,” Viktor admits willingly. He gasps then when one of Yuuri’s hands finds its way under his sweater to press flat against the bare skin of his stomach. “Aren’t you scared of getting caught, my lovely Yuuri?”

“It’s one in the morning,” Yuuri reminds him, “and no one ever comes over here even in the middle of the day.”

“Right,” Viktor says, his voice sounding all distant and far away. Yuuri can tell that he’s not concerned in the slightest about getting caught. 

“You don’t care, do you?”

Viktor shakes his head, not even hesitating for a moment. “If you had lube with you, I’d let you fuck me right here.”

This time, it’s Yuuri’s turn to let out a breathless, broken groan. “ _ Viktor _ .” 

“I would,” Viktor says, pushing his ass back more purposefully against Yuuri’s now painfully hard cock. “And you would do it, wouldn’t you?”

_ If you asked for it, anything,  _ Yuuri thinks. “Yes,” he says out loud. 

Viktor lets out a pitiful sound. “Yuuri~,” he whines, “we should  _ always  _ have lube!”

Yuuri laughs raggedly, the sound distant in his own ears through the fog of arousal. “Sorry, I’ll start keeping an emergency supply in my pencil case.”

“Good,” Viktor mumbles, “but that doesn’t help us  _ now.”  _

As much as Yuuri wants to fuck him and give Viktor exactly what he wants, he knows there are other alternatives. “You’re so impatient,” Yuuri says. He willfully lets his voice slip into a slightly lower tone, one he uses on Viktor all the time when he wants to be gentle and firm all at once. “What have I told you about being patient?” 

Viktor noticeably stiffens at the change in Yuuri’s voice, and Yuuri’s chest wells with satisfaction. His heart always feels like it’s full to enough to burst when Viktor responds so beautifully to him. 

There’s a long moment where Viktor doesn’t say anything, and Yuuri has to squeeze his hip gently in one hand. “Vitya?” he says, his voice a soft reminder, an encouragement. 

“We, ah—” Viktor stops and shudders before pushing forward. “You tell me if I’m… if I’m patient. You’ll always give me what I want.” 

“Always,” Yuuri promises. “And what do you want right now?”

‘Your cock.” Viktor says it so fast that it sounds like the words were waiting on his tongue, like he’s been waiting for hours for Yuuri to ask that question. 

Yuuri is done with teasing and making Viktor wait. He wants this just as badly. 

It’s an awkward feat, but he somehow manages to one-handedly unbutton his pants and push them down just far enough to let his hard cock spring free. He swallows thickly as he sees how it looks next to Viktor’s bare (minus the fishnets) ass. 

“Oh,  _ Yuuri,”  _ Viktor chokes out when Yuuri pushes his hips forward and lets his cock bump against Viktor’s ass. Unable to stop himself, Viktor squirms back, like Yuuri just isn’t close enough yet. 

“Can you show off for me a little, baby?” Yuuri says, his voice low and saturated with meaning. 

Viktor doesn’t need an explanation or two be asked twice. With a wordless whine, he reaches back with both hands and places them on his cheeks, gently pulling them open to reveal his pink, pretty hole to Yuuri. 

He’s seen Viktor like this countless times, and it still never fails to render him speechless that he’s allowed to see this, that Viktor allows him this so willingly. 

Yuuri reaches out with one hand, places it reverently over one of Viktor’s, helping him hold himself open a little bit more. Viktor arches his back and moans quietly. Yuuri knows Viktor loves showing off for him like this. 

“You’re so perfect,” Yuuri says, and he knows he’s supposed to sound firm and confident for Viktor, but he’s not perfect and Viktor is  _ too much.  _ If Viktor wanted a perfectly collected dom, he should have looked elsewhere. 

But he didn’t, and now Yuuri is staring at his beautiful, perfect boyfriend’s ass in the middle of the university library, and all he wants to do is sink into that warm, tight heat. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor says then, wiggling his butt a little and pushing it out a bit more. “You can… my tights. I have so many, you can rip th—”

Viktor chokes on the rest of the sentence when Yuuri reaches out and tangles his fingers in the spaces between each strand of fabric, and with only a little bit of effort, tears a hole in the seat of the fishnets.

“Oh,” Viktor says. 

“Sorry,” Yuuri says, flushing a little bit when the moment passes and he realizes. “I didn’t mean—”

“Yes, you did, and I asked you to,” Viktor cuts in. “Hush and do something about it, Yuuri!”

If they were alone, Yuuri might have given him a spank for that, but they were already being too risky. The thrill is nice, yes, but neither of them  _ actually  _ want to get caught. So, instead, he leans down and pushes Viktor’s hands away, wraps his hands around Viktor’s wrists and guides them in front of his face. 

Viktor ends up with both forearms resting against the bookshelf in front of him this time, and Yuuri kissing the back of his neck. 

“Bite your sleeve if you have to,” Yuuri tells him, and that’s all the warning he gives before he ruts forward and pushes his cock against the crack of Viktors ass. 

Viktor gasps and immediately sinks his teeth into the fabric of his sweater, while Yuuri leans back a bit and uses both hands to spread Viktor’s cheeks again, giving himself a good view of his perfect, pink hole. 

Both of them moan when Yuuri’s cock pushes against him once again, this time the tip teasing at the puckered opening, begging for entrance. It’s not enough to fuck Viktor with, because he would never dream of hurting him, but he opens his mouth to spit into the crack of his ass. He starts to thrust between Viktor’s cheeks, and the added wetness lets his cock slide easily against his hole. 

“You look so pretty like this,” Yuuri says. His heart flutters when Viktor makes a wrecked noise in response, the sound muffled by the fabric in his mouth. “I wish I could fuck you. I would give you what you want if I could.” 

This time the sound Viktor makes is a whimper. “Please,” he mumbles, turning his head to let the word be heard, his mouth damp and reddened from biting into his sleeve. “Yuuri, please…” 

“Shh,” Yuuri says, “someone will hear you.” 

Yuuri doesn’t miss the broken sound Viktor makes before he covers his mouth again. 

“You don’t hate that though, do you?” Yuuri muses. He lifts a hand from Viktor’s ass and lets it trail over the small of his back. “You’ve always liked the idea of people seeing you like this for me, haven’t you?” 

Viktor nods wordlessly, making desperate little sounds as he pushes back against Yuuri’s cock. 

“Me too,” Yuuri admits. “They’d be so jealous, Vitya, because you’re all mine.” 

Viktor makes a muffled sound that sounds a lot like “yours”. Yuuri shivers. 

“They’d be jealous because you’re so beautiful and only I get to touch you like this,” Yuuri says quietly. His voice wavers a bit; he’s still not entirely used to this. He still marvels over the fact that Viktor is completely and utterly his, that he  _ likes  _ when Yuuri talks to him like that, that he likes when Yuuri acts possessive. He still can’t believe it sometimes. Viktor  _ wants  _ this. 

“You can touch yourself baby,” Yuuri pants, “but stay quiet.” 

Viktor scrambles to obey, swallowing a cry as he finally gets his hand around his own cock. He starts stroking it in time with Yuuri’s thrust against his ass, rocking his hips in sync with him, pushing back against his cock and pushing forward into his own hand. 

It surprises Yuuri when he comes; he hadn’t realized he close he was. It’s Viktor’s fault, really. He comes first with a full body shudder and a muffled cry that Yuuri is going to hear in his dreams for the next few nights. It’s Viktor’s fault, because the combined sensations of feeling his cock sliding between Viktor’s cheeks and hearing Viktor come apart under him is what pushes him over the edge, and he comes hard all over Viktor’s ass. 

Panting, Yuuri steadies himself with one hand on the shelf in front of them, to keep himself from putting too much weight on Viktor’s back, who seems close to toppling over himself. Yuuri wraps his free arm around Viktor’s waist and holds him close, kisses the back of his neck.Viktor humse contentedly, still trying to catch his breath. 

“Was that okay?” Yuuri asks quietly. The situation is catching up with him now; his pants are wide open and he just came all over Viktor’s ass in the library. He can feel his face start to burn. “If that was too much—”

“Shh,” Viktor says, standing fully upright and turning in Yuuri’s arms. “Don’t start with that, silly. Grab me a tissue?” 

Yuuri obliges; luckily he  _ does  _ have that in his backpack, and he runs over to grab two for Viktor before returning to his side. 

He helps Viktor clean up then discards the soiled tissues, tossing them into a nearby garbage because Viktor is clinging to him and won’t let him walk all the way over there on his own. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whines. 

“I’m here,” Yuuri says. 

Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri’s neck and nuzzles into him, pressing his nose against Yuuri’s skin. “I wanna go back to your room, Yuuri.”

“We have to study still,” Yuuri says, and he hates it with every fiber of his being. He pulls Viktor in close and leads him back to the chairs. This time, he sits down and pulls a willing Viktor in his lap. “You have your stats exam tomorrow and you’re not ready.” 

Viktor settles into his lap with a petulant huff. “I don’t care about stats.” 

Yuuri chuckles and ducks his head to kiss Viktor’s neck softly. “Yes, you do,” Yuuri reminds him. “You care about the grade.”

Viktor huffs again. “Okay, how about this?”

“Hmm?”

Tipping his head back a bit, Viktor places a kiss on Yuuri’s jaw. “I’ll review one more chapter,” Viktor says, “then you take me back to your room and fuck me.”

Yuuri pretends to think about this. “Two more chapters, and I’ll fuck you and make you dinner after.”

Viktor laughs, the sound a pleased rumble in the air between them. He hums happily when Yuuri kisses his neck again. 

“Deal,” he says, and picks up his book again. 

Of course, he stays firmly planted in Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri doesn’t mind in the slightest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Come join me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pensvsswords) or [tumblr](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
